beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombie (Syfy)
This is about the species seen in the Syfy remake of Being Human. You may be looking for the original BBC version . A Zombie is a post-human supernatural being. Unlike Ghosts, they keep their bodies, although it decays as time goes on. Until then, they can experience everything they could when they were alive such as touching, eating, drinking and sleeping. Creation Ghosts can become zombies through the use of necromancy magic. When Sally, Stevie, and Nick were revived, they came back as reanimated corpses. To become a zombie they have to be brought back by the Salve and have the remains of someone's heart used to do the spell rubbed on them. In order for the heart to work, it must be the heart of someone who the ghost's friend murdered. The spell may or may not work; Donna compared it to throwing a ghost a life raft and it's up to the ghost whether or not they choose to get in. Living Again and side effects After being revived the zombie appears perfectly human, they can drink, eat and sleep but there are however, several unfortunate side-effects. Zombies are unable to see anyone they knew when they were alive or that person(s) will die. Any person the zombie met while they were a ghost is not affected by this side effect. The only known way for a zombie to eliminate this undesirable side-effect is to sell his or her soul to the witch that revived them. Shortly after being revived, zombies will experience an increase of hunger which will get progressively worse. Consuming raw meat, such as a packet of frozen ground beef, provides some relief to a zombie's ravenous hunger, but the relief is only temporary. After a while their bodies will begin to rot. The rotting of their bodies can be stopped by consuming the flesh of a living or freshly deceased being such as a mouse or a cat. As zombies continue to consume the flesh of the living, small animals will quickly become unsatisfactory for them; causing him or her to go after humans. At this point a zombie's cannibalistic behavior seems to be impulsive, and will even go after loved ones in their attempt to appease their insatiable appetites. Interestingly, despite the fact that vampires are for-all-intents-and-purposes dead, zombies can get at least a degree of nourishment by consuming the flesh of a vampire. It appears that if a zombie abstains from consuming the flesh of the living as much as possible, he or she will have an easier time resisting the urge to consume human flesh, and the flesh of the living in general. In-short, the flesh of the living is like an addictive drug for zombies. When they die a door appears (not their door) which will take anyone who steps through to the witch that performed the spell. Werewolves who become zombies are able to change without the need of a full moon, the reason for this seems to be due to the hold of the witch on the werewolf. Donna implied that the reason why Sally and her friends were rotting was because Sally changed the deal, as the witch says that if Sally didn't change the deal then Sally and her friends could have lived "happy and long" lives, however, Sally's increased appetite was present before the deal was altered. Abilities Zombies are very different from humans, even if they don't appear so. Although they are not stronger and just as fragile, perhaps even more so but there are a few traits that make them different to humans. *'Regeneration': If a Zombie eats raw meat, they will regenerate their bodies, even when the rot is severe. The downside of this is an increase in hunger. *'Eye color': Zombies, like the Vampires will change the color of their eyes when about to feed but unlike vampires, they don't seem to be aware or even in control of it. The eyes of a hungry zombie is that of a typical zombie shown in movies in where the eyes are usually white, cloudy or discolored. *'Clairvoyance': Zombies can see and hear ghosts due to their status as a supernatural being, Zombies are also vulnerable to Possession. *'Jaw pressure: '''Zombies jaw pressure is strong enough to bite through even a vampires skin. *'Enhanced strength': Zombies are apparently slightly stronger while hungry, though it is unknown by how much. Despite his youth, Stevie was nearly able to overpower Josh when hungry while Ray was able to snap Ilana's neck easily and with no struggle. *'Transformation': An ability only Ray possessed, though it is unknown if he could do this outside Donna's dimension, he could transform into his wolf form without the aide of the full moon, much like a spellbound werewolf. However, he seemed to have more control of himself than Josh did. Weaknesses A Zombie is a re-animated corpse but it functions well enough to be very much like a normal human but there are draw-backs, such as: *'Contract Breaking': If a zombie changes the rules of their contract, then they will become ravenous and begin to rot. *'Ravenous Hunger:' A zombie will need to feed on raw meat to stay intact but each time he or she does so, the hunger will increase to the point where only living or recently deceased flesh will satisfy them. The hunger will get worse to the point where they will attack anyone on impulse just to satisfy their hunger. *'Decomposition:' Zombies slowly decay overtime but it can be stopped or at least slowed by feeding on raw meat, preferably living or recently deceased but in doing so, another set of problems will arise such as an increase in hunger. *'Curse:''' A zombie must not under any circumstances see anyone who knew them from their living past, doing so will kill that person. Known Zombies *Sally Malik (Deceased, became a ghost again) *Stevie Atkins (Soul destroyed and absorbed by Donna) *Nicholas Finn (Soul destroyed and absorbed by Donna) *Ray (Deceased, was the only example of a werewolf-zombie) Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Being Human Syfy Category:Syfy Zombies Category:Species Category:Species Syfy